


The Coincidence

by SakuraWindChime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Isekai Zine, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraWindChime/pseuds/SakuraWindChime
Summary: That extra five minutes was the worst decision he had ever made. Well, perhaps not ever, but it certainly had been that morning. Not only had Yuuri given in to the urge to close his eyes for those innocent five minutes, but his traitorous body had swiftly fallen straight back into glorious sleep.Until Phichit rapped on his bedroom door and called a too cheerful reminder that he was going to be late for work if he didn’t get his ‘sweet ass’ out of bed.~Where everything goes wrong during Yuuri’s morning until he bumps into the shoulder that makes it go right.





	The Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a promotional work for the Isekai: Another World zine!
> 
> ‘The modern day, slice-of-life AU where the protagonist crashes into their love interest and their relationship develops from there. Full of slow burn deliciousness, falling in love, and perhaps a small side order of drama.’

That extra five minutes was the worst decision he had ever made. Well, perhaps not _ever_ , but it certainly had been that morning. Not only had Yuuri given in to the urge to close his eyes for those innocent five minutes, but his traitorous body had swiftly fallen straight back into glorious sleep.

Until Phichit rapped on his bedroom door and called a too cheerful reminder that he was going to be late for work if he didn’t get his ‘sweet ass’ out of bed.

Now, Yuuri hastily combed his fingers through his short hair, fretting over straightening the cowlicked curls he always woke up with, while he swept and weaved through the rush-hour crowd. He had long mastered the art of making it through the heaving bodies without bumping an arm or tripping on uneven paving. Those first weeks of early morning commutes in the bustling city were ones Yuuri hastened to forget.

Taking the subway stairs two at a time, he emerged into a fine drizzle for which he was wholly unprepared. Umbrella forgotten on his desk and greatly missing the ease of obtaining one in a Japanese _konbini_ , Yuuri sighed. He hoisted the duffle bag higher on his shoulder to continue on, accepting the fate of his soon to be damp work clothes.

And crashed straight into the shoulder of a stranger.

The disrupted momentum pushed him back, sending his body teetering off balance. _Danseur_ poise and nimble feet were the only things that saved his backside from painfully meeting the asphalt. A high trill of a bell rang ahead of him, above the sound of the traffic, Yuuri’s gaze whipping up to witness the cyclist hurtling toward him. There was no way he was going to avoid it on time; _they shouldn’t even be on the pavement_.

A firm hand wrapped around his upper arm, yanking him out of the way and straight into a suited chest, the cyclist speeding past them.

“You could’ve hit him!” An accented voice shouted over his head, probably falling on deaf ears.

“Thanks for the save,” Yuuri said slightly dazed, putting a gentle but firm hand on a black lapel to create some distance between them.

The man took a small step away. Yet his hand remained on Yuuri’s arm, spreading welcoming warmth through his damp clothes.

“I’m so sorry for bumping into you,” the stranger began.

Yuuri gripped the strap of his bag, willing his beating heart to calm, and raised his gaze away from the lilac, silk tie.

“I wasn’t paying attention to where-.”

The most startling azure eyes Yuuri had ever seen stared back, widening slightly as they seemed to flicker over him. Sweeping silver hair fell over the left of his face, styled with a small flick. Yuuri was pretty sure his mouth had fallen open in wonder.

“Wow…” The man sounded almost breathless.

Yuuri’s sentiments exactly. He was so beautiful, almost ethereal with his pale skin and moonlight hair. Even under the shade of the umbrella and the dreary sky, the man before him seemed to shine. He could almost hear Phichit screaming from across the city to ask for his number.

No-one just asked for someone’s details out of the blue, especially after bashing into them and then being saved like a damsel-

“Have coffee with me,” Yuuri blurted out.

 _What?_ That was absolutely not supposed to happen. It was the second time that day his body had betrayed him.

Yuuri watched in horror as the man’s mouth widened into the most beautiful smile, his Cupid’s bow lips almost resembling a heart.

“I would love to!” His eyes glistened with the reply.

Though this time it wasn’t a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Konbini (Japanese): A convenience store found in Japan.  
> Danseur (French): A male ballet dancer.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the drabble!
> 
> Applications for writing, art and cosplay are open until October 14th, [click here to find out more](https://isekaiyoizine.tumblr.com/)  
> Want to talk to me about fanfiction, anime, or just anything? Check out my social media:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SakuraWindChime)  
> [Tumblr](sakurawindchime.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
